Hospital love
by Benevolence girl
Summary: Nico attempts to commit suicide but their was one particular mechanical son of Hephaestus to save him just in time. One shot. (contains:a little bit of Pernico and inappropriate languge)


Nico di Angelo layed in his bed in his cabin. His dark cabin that seems to scare all the campers away. the cabin that was known as the dark and gloomy cabin. yet quite peaceful. Nico looked over to his left to see a picture frame of him and Bianca back when she was alive. most people would have never believed the energetic happy little boy who saw the positive on anything, was Nico. most people would've suspected it was the mechanical boy, Leo. the foolish happy going elf boy. the one who would act younger than he already is while Nico acted older than he was. he was technically 80+ years old but his small pale body was 14.

Nico looked out the window to see a pond. the pond where he would go and think. the pond that was so soothing to Nico. But it reminded him of Percy. Percy. The boy who he could never have. The boy who was wrapped around the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. the smart blonde girl who survived Tarturas with **HIM. **The girl who fell in love with **HIM**. the girl who would practically would joke around with **HIM.**

Nico hated this and would torment his love being in the arms of someone else. Nico had nothing to live for. His mother and sister were dead, his father and step mother hates him, he has no friends, his crush wrapped around the arms of someone else. he hated it. he torment it.

Nico sighed as he got up from his bed and walked towards his brown drawer. he scrambled threw his drawers of black and dark grey clothes. he grinned slightly when he found his destination. His blade. he hadn't realized he was a Masochist until he had came across his first fight alone monster back in Tarturas. he cutted but beneath his veins. the warm blood raced down dripping on the floor but Nico didn't' care. he didn't care about the fact that his energy was being sucked out of him. he didn't care about the big mess he was making, he didn't care about the fact that he's loosing a lot of blood. the only two things he cared about was A)getting caught B)getting to see Bianca and His Mother.

just then the door open revealing an oil covered Mechanical boy. Leo. "hey Chiron said to-" Leo stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened and his heart raced. he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Nico,the strange boy that Leo thought was a mystery and a difficult puzzle that you wanted to complete, was cutting. "Oh my gods Nico!" he screamed as he rushed towards Nico. "Nico stop!"

"or what, Leo? what's the biggest threat you have towards me?" he asked grinning like a mad man.

Leo froze. what was he going to do? In Leo's perspective Nico was his best friend. Nico would be their to help him up when he falls. Nico would be their to listen to Leo's problems and give him some good advice. Nico was always their for him and somehow he was never their for Nico. but he did try to he just got all tangled up with building and modeling and trying to keep a happy face when in reality he wanted to burst out crying. but he had to keep smiling and say jokes for the sake of everyone's humanity. for the sake of Nico.

"no answer? very well then" Nico said as he cutted again making Leo whimper. "one cut to the veins and I'm done. any thing you'll like to do to or say to me before I get reunited with my mom and sister?"

"I..I..I'll hurt you if you dare cut! well not really hurt you I mean...Just don't do it!" Leo said pleading.

Nico sighed "I'm sorry Leo. I can't take anymore pain in this world. It's better if you forget about me and move on" he said as he shut his eyes and cutted to his vein making him drop to the floor. the last thing he heard was Leo screaming Nico's name then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_some time pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

when Nico woke up he expected that his father gave pity on his soul and send him to esylum where his mother was possibly waiting for him with her arms wide open. He wanted to see his mother like a little boy wanted his blanket. he missed her sweet laugh and how she would comfort him when he was depressed (which was rare when he was a kid) He missed the kisses his mother would give him and Bianca on the cheek before she sets them off to school. he would always be embarrassed when she kissed him in front of the other kids but now he realized how precious those warm soft kisses were.

Instead Nico woke up in a pale room. the only thing he could hear was the heart rate monitor and sobbing.. _wait..sobbing? _he thought as he felt his left hand being softly squeezed. he looked to his left and was astonished on what he saw.

Leo was holding his hand while tears rolled by his cheeks as he softly sobbed, tears rolling on Nico's pale hand. "L-Leo?" he tried saying but his voice was so weak and low it was as if someone drowned his lungs with cinnamon. he sighed sighlently and squeezed back at Leo's hand trying to catch his attention.

sure enough, Leo's head slowly rose as he looked at Nico. his face was completely wet from the tears."Nico!" he half yelled as he smiled at the young Italian boy.

"what happened?" Nico asked weakly as if every word that came out of his mouth would take gallons of energy away from his system.

Leo gave a sad smile "you cutted" he said sadly as he stared at Nico's wrists that had about a billion light cuts and deep cuts. "I took you here. you were in a coma for three weeks" he admitted as he brought Nico's hand to his lips and kissed it gently causing Nico to blush.

"three weeks?" He asked as Leo pointed to Nico's left. Nico turned his head as saw bouquets of flowers, balloons, and cards that said 'feel better soon' "who are-"

it's from **your** friends. The people that care a lot about **you** and don't want **you** to die _mi amor" Leo interrupted. _

the last two words that came off of Leo's mouth made Nico blushed furiously. Spanish isn't so different as itallian so Nico knew exactly what Leo said.

Leo sighed and walked towards the door "I'll be right back" he said and shutted the door behind him. Nico sat up and faced the door where Leo left

Nico heard mumbles coming from Leo and voices he recognized.

soon the door opened revealing Hazel and Frank. Hazel looked like a mess, As if she hadn't slept for years . her hair was every where and she had bags under her eyes. "Nico!" she screamed happily as she raced towards him and hugged him tightly.

"H-Hazel! c-crushing" Nico tried to say in the grip of his sister.

Hazel smiled and her grip loosened "you scared me Nico!" she cried as tears rolled off her rosy pink cheeks and onto Nico's shirt.

Nico smiled and hugged back his sister "I'm sorry" he said softly as he buried his chin on Hazel's shoulder. they let go and Hazel sighed "I wanted to be with you Nico" she started "I wanted to be with you every second of this comma."

"then why didn't you?" Nico questioned.

"because Leo wouldn't let you out of his sight" Frank spoke up.

"what do you mean?" Nico asked.

"what he means is that he got angry quickly if anyone wanted to come see you. he was so convinced we wanted to destroy you so he didn't let anyone (except Will considering he's the doctor) in here with you" Hazel said as she stroked Nico's silky black hair.

Nico blushed "where are the others?" he asked.

"outside. Leo insisted on everyone coming here two-by-two" Frank informed.

Nico nodded.

Hazel smiled and she soon realized something "Oh! I forgot _Percy _wanted to talk to you _alone_" Hazel informed as she winked at Percy's name making Nico blush. Nico didn't need to tell Hazel that he had a crush on Percy. Hazel already knew by the way Nico looks at Percy.

"c'mon Franky! Let's leave Nico alone with Percy" Hazel said and pulled frank's arm to go outside.

"franky?" Frank questioned at the sudden nick name as he was pulled away

After they left Percy came in making Nico's heart race.

"Hey Nico" Percy said as he shutted the door with his foot.

"H-hey" Nico stuttered as he blushed.

Percy smiled warmly at Nico "I wanted to talk to you about something" he said in a serious matter.

"okay.." Nico said as he nervously smiled at Percy

Percy walked up to the white bed he was in and sat at the foot of the bed. "well about a couple days ago after you came..to this position.. I was talking with Jason about this and he told me about your visit with Cupid"

"oh" Nico said as he looked down a this laps.

"yea.. so I don't blame you for crushing on me. But I'm in love with Annabeth" Percy announced.

Nico's head was too heavy too lift but he managed to nod in understandment that he'll never get the boy of his dreams.

Percy gave a slight grin "but" he started as he leaned close to Nico "that doesn't mean I can't have some fun every once in a while" he said as he kissed Nico's lips.

Nico started to kiss back, a blush appearing on both faces; Nico's more noticeable.

they hadn't realize the door opened and someone walked in until they coughed making Nico and Percy pull away quickly and look at the person who walked in.

Jason grinned "Sorry to interrupt" he said jokingly as Nico and Percy pouted.

Percy layed down next to Nico and rested his head in his arms "talk about Cockblock, Grace" Percy said with slight annoyanced.

Jason chuckled "anyways guys. I've been thinking about next week we all go to this fancy new night club"

"isn't it dangerous for demigods like us to travel places where mortals are involved?" Nico pointed out.

"It's a halfblood nightclub. They're are satyrs, demi gods, maybe a couple gods, nymphs!"

Percy chuckled "with the spider problem I got with annabeth? she'll be living Tarturus all over again!" he joked

"spider problem?" Nico questioned.

Percy slapped his forehead "oh my gods I forgot! you were in a comma!" Percy said as he sat up next to Nico

"the stoll brothers thought it's be funny to put tarantulas on each of the Athena's children's bed; including Annabeth's." Jason explained.

"now she's scared to step foot on the ground and expects me to carry her everywhere" Percy sighed and shook his head in frustration.

Nico laughed "Poor Annabeth" he said between laughter.

Percy and Jason smile at Nico as well as stare at him

"why are you guys staring at me?" Nico asked

"it's nice when you laugh" Percy admitted smiling at Nico which caused him to blush.

"So Nico do you think you'll be able to go?" Jason asked.

Nico shrugged "If Hazel let's me out of her sight"

"And by Hazel he means Leo" Percy said as he flashed the famous grin that makes anyone blush.

Jason laughed as he sat in the chair next to Nico "He acts like you're boyfriend - wait is he?" Jason asked as he leaned in close to Nico.

Nico blushed "n-no!"

"sure acts like one" Percy admitted.

"whoa whoa whoa hold the phone!" Jason started "what kind of relationship do you and Percy have? are you guys dating or what?"

Percy grinned "we're just having fun" Percy said grinning.

"y-yea what he said" Nico said, blushing

Jason grinned "you guys are gonna have a hell of a nightstand next week"

Percy grinned "I guess I can leave wise girl with Piper or Hazel"

Nico grinned "It's not like me and Leo are dating- plus I'm the son of Hades I'm pretty strong"

Jason clapped his hands "yes the ghost king and the first person to survive Tarturaus! congratulations!"

Percy laughed "okay next Friday,8pm, everyone better be ready Ill drive" Percy announced

Nico nodded "wait how are you going to get a car?" Nico asked.

Jason huffed "if you're going to-"

Percy interrupted him "I don't call it stealing I say borrowing"

Nico blushed "you steal?"

"Borrow!" Percy said as his hands went up in the air in surrender.

Jason laughed "well I better we better go before you're _boyfriend _gets jealous that you're spending more time with us than him" he teased.

Nico blushed "shut up, Grace" he said with a slight smile.

Percy laughed as he got off the bed and walked out with Jason.

e soon came back with Annabeth clutching on his back.

"where do you want me to leave you, Wise girl?" Percy asked annoyed.

Annabeth pointed to the chair next to Nico "their,please" she said as Percy sighed and walked to the chair and Annabeth stood up on the chair. "thanks Percy"

Percy smiled and walked out and closed the door behind him.

"uh Annabeth?" Nico said as he looked up at Annabeth.

Annabeth gave a sweet smile "don't want the taranchulas getting me" she said as she smiled down at the boy.

Nico scooted over the bed and patted the space next to him indicating for Annabeth to sit.

Annabeth smiled down at him and sat in the space next to Nico. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"sorry if I'm being a little paranoid but you know how much I hate spiders"

Nico gave her a warm smile(well tried to) "yea I know"

Annabeth smiled back at Nico and the door opened revealing Connor with a big red box with a red bow.

as soon as Annabeth saw him she screamed and started climbing on Nico "it better not be tarantulas!" Annabeth screamed, her legs resting on Nico's shoulders.

connor gave a slight laugh "don't worry, Annabeth, it's a present Katie made me give to Nico" he said as he handed the box to Nico. "she said it's a spray that will keep insects a way" he leaned in close "also works on any kind of spider"

Annabeth smiled brightly as she got off of Nico as sat next to him "can I have it?" she asked.

"uh sure it's not like I'm going to need to use it. there are no plants in the underworld. well none that are living at least"

Annabeth smiled brightly at Nico and kissed his cheek "thanks Nico!" she said smiling brightly as she opened the box. as soon as she opened it she screamed and threw the box up the ceiling and a couple of tarantulas fell from the box and onto Annabeth's and Nico's laps.

Connor laughed as Annabeth raced out the bed crying.

the door opened revealing Leo "what's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Annabeth climbed on Leo and screamed while crying "T-tarantulas! Connor brought tarantulas!"

Connor laughed and was so close to falling on the floor while Annabeth kept screaming and crying. But all Leo could notice was Nico. he couldn't hear anything he could only see Nico. his eyes locked with Nico's as a bunch of dirty images ran through his brain.

"aren't you listening?!" Annabeth said as she shook Leo's arm causing him to snap back to reality. "tarantulas!" she screamed pointing to three little tarantulas walking towards them.

"oh sorry" Leo apologized as he whistled.

3 mechanical birds flew in from the window. two gathered the tarantulas in their mouths while one pecked on Connor's head making him run out the room.

"Uhh Annabeth mind leaving me and Nico alone to talk?" Leo asked politely.

Annabeth nodded "okay just remember Piper is coming after you to talk to Di Angelo" Annabeth reminded as she walked away outside.

Leo smiled at Nico and walked towards him "are you feeling better?" he asked with concern.

"a little numb but other than that I'm perfectly fine" Nico admitted returning the smile.

"good" Leo said as he sat on the chair next to Nico " remember when I said if you cutted I'll hurt you?" Leo asked softly grabbing Nico's hand.

"yea why?" Nico asked, blushing.

"well" Leo started as he caressed Nico's knuckles "what I meant by hurt you is talk to you, try to help you out, hug you, you know do everything a friend would have another friend do"

Nico smiled at Leo "thanks Leo" he said.

all of sudden the last thing Nico could remember was Leo's soft warm lips crash into his. Nico wanted to pull away but every nerve in his system told him not to and the kiss was pleasuring Nico too much. Nico moaned into the kiss and lost his balance. he fell on the bed still not breaking the kiss.

Leo was now on top of him and began kissing with more passion. his hand slipped onto Nico's chest and felt his abs. for a 14 year old Nico had abs like a god's. (well he is the son of one) Nice toned 6 pack abs, hard but at the same time you can't keep your hands off. Leo slipped up Nico's shirt and they parted for a few seconds to take off the black shirt. Leo threw it without care, to the ground . The kiss was getting more passionate and heating until their was a whistle.

Leo and Nico got off of each other and saw Percy with his arms crossed, he was blushing as well but at the same time grinning. Next to him was Piper who was trying to stay calm but was failing horribly.

"I knew it!" Piper screamed like a little girl about to get her first puppy.

Percy chuckled "sorry to interrupt Di Angelo and Valdez but it was time for dinner and-"

"oh who cares about dinner?" Piper questioned still jumping up and down "Love is 3000% more important than food!" Piper said screaming with joy.

Jason walked in laughing "the biggest lie Nico told: Leo isn't my boyfriend. and here you guys are fucking with each other just two minutes later"

Piper punched Jason's arm playfully "don't make fun of them Jason! they're in love!" Piper screamed.

Jason laughed " I personally ship Pernico. Percy and Nico but I guess Leico is fine as well" he said as he shrugged.

Percy blushed "Wow Grace you've been hanging a little too much with Piper" Percy chuckled.

"uh guys? can we have some privacy?" Leo asked.

Piper blushed and stopped jumping and gave a cheerful smile "of course! go back to having sex!" she said making everyone in the room blush. "c'mon Jason, Percy" she said as she grabbed both of their arms and rushed them out the room and stopped and looked back at them. "Love comes in all different shapes and sizes" she said before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
